The One He Was Waiting For
by Penni Auros
Summary: It was 5 years later, in Diagon Alley, when Neville met Luna for the first time after the battle. That night the couple meet again,this time in an exhilarating adventure that sends the two of them falling head over heels in love.
1. Chapter 1

"_Three up... and two across"._

Neville Longbottom swept back his overgrown mane as he waited patiently behind the Leaky Cauldron. The brick wall in front of him was rearranging, its bricks collecting to either side, leaving a gaping hole in the middle. A hole big enough to pose as an entryway and it was through this that Neville stepped into Diagon Alley. He had to admit, the hidden wizarding plaza had changer over the years. For starters, there was an increasing number of storekeepers in Diagon Alley, leading to a more crowded, bustling shopping experience. Diagon Alley had also grown in size over the past years, making it harder for less frequent shoppers to find their way around.

Neville, who visited almost every chance he got had no trouble cruising his way through the plaza. As the herbology professor in Hogwarts he was in constant need of extra blue earmuffs,bags of dragon dung compost and little spadefuls of mooncalf dung (mooncalf dung was very expensive nowadays). He also wanted to acquire spare dragon hide gloves and textbooks for those unfortunate students who forgot theirs.

After a bit of debating, Neville pushed open the door to Flourish and Blotts and soon he was enveloped in a crowd of wizards and hard-covered books. He left the store with 5 copies of _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_. 3 Bags of dung and a handful of earmuffs later, he was sitting in front of the newly opened Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. The outdoor tables were cheap and plastic, with fold-able chairs and a checkered tablecloth. Neville had ordered 2 scoops of butterscotch ripple, and now he let a wave of nostalgia come over him as he sat eating it.

He studied the wizards and witches shopping in Diagon Alley. He thought he recognized quite a few of the younger ones from Hogwarts, and he laughed at their shocked faces as they saw him, the odd Herbology Professor at Hogwarts, seated by their favorite ice cream parlor. He was busy reading the bright poster hovering by Madame Malkin's Robes (Gran had been pestering him to buy a new pair of dress robes), when a wavy sheet of yellow hair and two pairs of over sized earrings caught his attention.

A cheery smile lit up his face, and his long figure leapt out of his chair, as he called out "Luna!"

She turned around, her neon green robes flashing in the morning light as she did, and Neville got to see her for the first time after 5 years. The first thing he noticed about her were those over-sized earrings. They faintly resembled the pink Pygmy Puffs that were still so popular among first years. They were paired with a fuzzy bubblegum pink necklace and clashed terribly with her robes. Her eyes were wide and arched, and as she walked nearer to him Neville glimpsed the silver in her pupils.

"Neville Longbottom?" Luna's voice questioned, sounding dazed and dreamy as always.

Five years was a longtime, but the man before her was barely recognizable to Luna. She hadn't visited Hogwarts since the final battle,but had been busy working as a wizarding naturalist. The job required her to travel the world, and Luna was proud to announce that she had made quite an addition to the Ministries Biology Records by discovering many species of plants and animals (Although much to her surprise, she had not encountered the Crumple-Horned Snorkack...yet). She had been given word,(from Ginny's kind owl, that Neville was now herbology professor at Hogwarts, but it was just this that she knew about him. He was as tall as she remembered him to be, but he had broader shoulders now, and instead of looking stout in his robe he was of a thinner stature. His brown hair, always cut in a boyish manner (by courtesy of his grandmother, she knew) had grown out, giving him a more carefree appearance.

It was his eyes that hadn't changed. They were as round as she remembered and were chestnut brown, with the faintest hint of gold in them.

He smiled ,his pink lips lifting into a grin,and his eyes twinkling, as Luna remarked, "It's been a long time".

His laugh rippled in the warm, summer air and his hands clumsily beckoned Luna to the cafe table. Sitting on either side of the small table, with a pool of forgotten butterscotch ice cream between them (Neville knew he should have gotten the Fortescue's Everlasting kind for the extra Knut), they got to talking. Their conversation ranged from their careers, to news from their friends, to the troublemakers of late now that You-Know-Who was gone.

Tactically, they both avoided the subject of their personal life, both embarrassed to remark that at their 20s each had not as much been on a date. As their chatter continued the wizards in Diagon Alley buzzed by, and as the sun receded storekeepers locked up and Neville and Luna were left alone in the evening sun, left to enjoy the peace and quiet. They could have kept at it, talking between soft chuckles, and happy sighs but the mooncalf dung in Neville's bag was giving off a strong,pungent odor, yearning for refrigeration and proper storage(in the barrels by his bed). Luna herself, had scheduled one last search for the Crumple-Horned-Snorkack tonight, and it was important that she apparated to Nightingale Camp-Site, Ireland, as soon as the sun set (the Crumple-Horned Snorkack only came out at night and Luna didn't want to risk missing it).

So, they said their goodbyes while promising they would write to each other and meet some time in their busy, separate lives.

Neville Longbottom watched as his friend disappeared into the darkness, her blonde hair circling the night air, leaving nothing behind but a single, silvery strand. Neville caught the luminescent hair before it fell, and pocketed it, a shooting star of his own. Picking up his many bags, he walked to the Leaky Cauldron with a little spring in his step, replaying in his head their long conversation from start to finish.

After a short talk with Tom about dinner, he was in his room sitting on his familiar four poster, fumbling with the latch on his largest barrel. There were three barrels each which contained a number of objects, from useless Christmas presents to Herbology materials.

He finally opened the latch(by using his wand), and Alohamora!,the barrel burst open it's contents sprawling over the room.

He muttered a swear word,and thankful Gran wasn't here to praise his spell-work, began to retrieve the various items. He noticed a few unusual items(the barrel hadn't been emptied in a long time) including a lone sock big enough to fit a child, a small pile of strange-looking emerald green rocks and a silver cup, with the words_ 2nd Place: Sasquatch Bay Fishing Competition_, emblazoned on it. Now Neville had never been in any sort of Sasquatch Bay Fishing Competition, so am sure he was very curious as to where he had acquired the cup from. He thought back to past Christmases, and possible keepsakes from nieces and nephews, but he simply couldn't remember (This was hardly a surprise, Neville had always been known for his lack of memory). He was standing by his bed, hands clutching the trophy and eyebrows furrowed in concentration when the silver cup began to glow. It didn't glow so to say, more like it emitted light, bright blue light.

Now Neville was an adult wizard, a brave participant from the Second Wizarding War (rumored to have single-handedly killed You-Know-Who's viscous snake, Nagini) and a tactful, wise professor(after years of recognizing the familiar bulge of Dungbombs in the pockets of sneaky third-years). He was well-aware of the situation he was in, knew that in a matter of seconds the trophy would vanish taking him with it, to a destination unknown to Neville. He was holding a glowing Portkey, and the tactful professor in him urged Neville to let go, but the reckless warrior in him held on, awaiting adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Neville barely had enough time to retrieve his wand before his grip on the Portkey tightened as if it were a magnetic force pulling him to it, and the room before him shifted. He saw a changing blur of green, grassy pastures, then a stretch of thick forest and a large wall of what appeared to be ivy.

Next thing he knew, he lay sprawled on uneven ground, with his face pressed to rich soil(was that Mooncalf dung he tasted?). He got to his feet a bit clumsily, but the sight he beheld ahead of him caused him to move faster. In front of him, was a wall, a wall of writhing and twisting vines that looked every bit like long snakes.

Neville recognized the type immediately, having worked with it often, and as the creepers writhed and twisted he named it,"Devil's Snare".

And partly immersed in this wall, vines binding her pale arms, and twisting around her mouth disabling her ability to speak, hair splayed around her heart-shaped face, her silver eyes screaming in terror and shock was Luna. She continued to writhe and struggle attempting to reach her wand, but the struggling only caused the vines to twist around her faster.

Her eyes met his brown ones, and he noticed a small sign of relief in them.

Neville took out his wand fumbled with it a little, and pointing it at vines meters away from Luna, he yelled "Incendio!"

The flames caused the Devil's Snare to retreat immediately and Luna fell to the soft ground with a slight groan.

He pointed his wand at the flames and muttered a quick "Aguamenti" to extinguish them, before running to Luna.

Neville found her sitting up, her black boots covered in dirt and soil. She was rubbing a spot on her head, muttering to herself, and staring in the direction of the retreating Devil's Snare.

When Neville knelt beside her and casually tossed the question, "You OK?", she didn't answer, and it was only when Neville whispered her name, his voice dripping with concern, that she answered,"Look".

So he did, look that is, in the direction of her pointed hand. The Devil's Snare was still retreating and Neville could see what was behind it. Wrought, black iron doors, doors that seemed to touch the sky, surely doors that were fit for a giant. Running alongside these doors were walls, higher than the doors and twice as thick. Neville had not seen the Great Wall of China before but he knew these walls would put the muggle contraption to eternal shame.

Luna, all questions forgotten about how her savior had found her, spoke, her voice ringing as they stared at the doors by wand-light. "I think we've found the Crumple-Horned Snorkack".

Neville chuckled softly, not wanting to hurt Luna's feelings, but he honestly doubted that the Crumple-Horned Snorkack hid in the cover of a thick forest in Ireland, behind walls ten times its height.

- - -

Neville had made the wise decision to wait until the morning to take on whatever was behind the gate.

So after Luna had cast some protective spells around them(Neville didn't trust his spell-work to that extent yet), they made themselves comfortable in the dirt with some Cushioning Charms. Then eyes on the stars, they exchanged their theories about what was behind the gates. Luna chattered on avidly about Blibbering Humdingers and an army of Heliopaths. Neville chose more sensible variations, he had heard of a colony of giants residing in Ireland, he had read it somewhere a few days ago, the Daily Prophet?

It was close to midnight when Luna asked him how he had come to be here. Having explained that particular series of events, they proceeded to converse about the Portkey. Neville for one,didn't need a Remembrall to remind him he had forgotten the previous whereabouts of the cup. Luna,however, mentioned the cup was placed in the barrel by a group of Nargles, bent ,as she was, on finding the Crumple-Horned-Snorcack.

Then in the middle of a conversation where he contradicted her Nargle theories, she fell asleep, breathing in soft snores and her face serene, glowing by the moonlight.

But it wasn't so easy for Neville to drift into unconsciousness. Despite the several cushioning charms,the patch of dirt he lay on was quite hard, and he was frequently reminded of the comfy four poster awaiting him at the Leaky Cauldron. He had had the pressing notion to transfigure the rotting log nearby into a cosy cot, but the idea of Luna asleep on the dirt and him, comfortable in a bed just didn't suit his conscience. There was also the more pressing fact that his long years of Transfiguration with Minerva had proved to him. He just wasn't.. uh, the best at Transfiguration.

Another issue, a louder and therefore more noticeable issue, was the rumbling of his stomach. Yes, he had shared a couple of Pumpkin Pasties with Luna, but being used to a far more scrumptious and filling dinner at Tom's his digestive track protested.

On the upside, by the shimmering moonlight, Neville had classified the plant and herb species' all around him. He was pleasantly surprised to discover many magical herbs, and even cast his eyes on asphodel and fluxweed. He was also almost positive that he had recognized a patch of Mandrakes. Making himself a mental note(which he probably wouldn't remember in the morning) to collect some samples Neville tossed and turned himself to sleep.

He dreamt he and Luna were afloat an immense ship. Waves battered it's sides, and rain poured steadily resulting in a flooded deck. They were fighting their way through the storm, moving closer to someone, or something? As the rain cleared for a moment, Neville caught a glimpse of his prey. They weren't like anything he had ever seen before. Oddly-shaped, and strangely huge, the green blobs of matter just kept growing bigger. Beside him, Neville heard Luna speak softly, her lips barely moving.

"Blibbering Humdingers!"

Neville was unsure whether this phrase was meant to replace a swear word, or if she was actually naming the creatures before them.

As they reached the Humdingers Neville retrieved his wand from his jean pocket. As he brandished it at the Humdingers, the wand transfigured, before his eyes, into the red hilted sword of Gryffindor. With it in his hands, he slayed the monsters his actions ferocious yet heroic. Luna stood behind him, her eyes wide and on her savior. With the last of the dreadful Humdingers gone, he turned to Luna happy to see her humbled and appreciating.

"You saved me, Neville", she said her voice airy and beautiful.

Neville Longbottom made a shrude guess at what would come next, and moved forward his heart beating and expectant.

- - -

"Neville! Hurry up, I don't want to miss the Humdingers!"

He opened his eyes,groaning, and uncomfortable(not to mention slightly embarrassed). Luna was already walking to the gate as he got himself to his feet.

Sighing in misery and cursing, Neville took after her.

"Those bloody Blibbering Humdingers", he muttered angrily to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay Neville :) I just wanted to say thank you, for the reviews and subscriptions. I'd really appreciate it if you give me some feedback after you read. I know there's only three chapters up still, but it would motivate me to write faster and better. :D And no beta reader :( Any interested?

Thank you!

P.S This particular chapter was written while listening to Ingrid Michaelson's 'The Way I Am', which I think speaks perfectly to Luna.

Other music involved :

Just a kiss by Lady Antebellum

* * *

><p>Things just couldn't get better for Luna Lovegood. Here she was, a gate away from finding what could possibly be the Crumple Horned Snorcack, with one of her best friends beside her. It was true that during most of her years at Hogwarts, she was most likely to be found alone, if not with Ginny or Neville. Luna knew she was different, which she thought had to do with the way she was raised. As an infant, she was introduced to the world of the untold, to the realms of imagination. She grew amongst the strangest of wizarding people, and they meant home to her as normal would to everyone else. But normal, normal was boring. And Luna was anything but.<p>

So, with her silvery blond hair streaming over her shoulders, and a pale hand prodding Neville on, they explored the area around the gate. Every so often, one of them would mutter a quick "Incendio", to keep the Devil's Snare restrained, before hesitantly taking another step toward the gate.

Until Luna decided to take a stand.

"On the count of three, OK?"

"OK", came Neville, his voice battling fear and courage.

They smiled, each contemplating what the gates restrained.

"1..." Piped Luna's voice.

"2..." She said, her anticipation climbing.

"3." Neville finished for her, his courage it seemed won over.

With one last smile at each other, they outstretched hands pointed at the gate, wands gripped tight and faces set in fierce determination, prepared for whatever they might see.

"Diffindo!" They spoke in unison, as a burst of light and magic caused the black wrought iron doors to burst open.

The doors gave in to the spell with an unexpected draft of wind, and the young adults watched as the iron crumbled to the ground.

"Neville?"

"Right here."

"Where's the light coming from?"

"I dunno..."

"Finite Incantatem!"

The light remained, with the gust, proving that the light was not the result of a magical spell.

Then, "Homenum Revelio", Luna whispered the incantation anxiously.

Nothing.

* * *

><p>I don't really know what's supposed to be behind the gates. So, what do you want to be behind the gates? Do you want to see N&amp;L monster slaying, vision-seeing, or ?<p> 


End file.
